He's Different from the Others
by Thedarkwolf14
Summary: Reggie, an old acrobat finds himself turned into a hunter. But he's not like other hunters. Read and find out! Rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

He crawled on the rooftops and sniffed the air. _Odd I smell a survivor._ But he didn't care at all.

Its been four months since he was turned into a hunter. Well that's what he heard a female survivor call them. _Hunters. _He then crouched down low and leaped into the air. He felt the wind rush past his face, almost blowing of his hood revealing his blood red eyes.

This Hunters name was Reggie. That's what the humans called him before he turned but he didn't expect this. Usually someone were to become completely insane when they turned but Reggie did not. He kept his composure but got everything that comes with it.

He was happy to become a hunter. He loved the feeling of flying through the air and landing right on the perfect spot. Unlike the one zombie he saw who puked everywhere all the time. That would be unpleasant

Reggie was an acrobat in the circus before he turned since he did not have enough money to keep himself alive. It all happened so sudden. He was performing then the zombies were everywhere. All his friends and the circus attenders now mindless flech eaters. But not him.

He crawled around on the rooftop and heard a survivor. "Pills Here!" The man had a southern accent but that wasn't important. He laid low making sure none of the 4 survivors laid eye upon him or else instant death.

He lost the ability to speak so he could not reason with them. All he could do was grunt or squeal. (He usually squealed when he miscalculated his jumps.) But he never screamed when he leaped. That would give his position away.

The survivors left and he was relieved. _So many deaths. _He thought _The survivors don't give up._ He then sneaked into the building he was on top of and found it was a pharmacy.

_Nothing here can cure my ailment _he thought _might as well press on_. He jumped up on the top of the roof and crouched down again.

_If the wind speed is 2km and I jump at that amount of height I should land right on that building_ And he was correct. He leaped and landed right were he wanted to.

He managed to make out a smile before pressing onward.


	2. Chapter 2

He made sure not to draw attention to himself as he crawled along from building to building. He looked around to make sure a Tank didn't spot him. Tanks aren't friendly zombies, well none of them really are but if you're picking a zombie to have an arm wrestle with Tanks shouldn't be your first choice.

Reggie saw a meat store he hadn't anything to eat with him. So he sneaked in. But he shouldn't have, because the unthinkable had happened.

There it was, pigging out on a roast beef it had found, a Tank was munching away on the meat grunting and chewing very loudly making a mess everywhere.

_Shit _he had thought_ it hasn't spotted me yet so I won't disturb it. _But too late, Reggie knocked over a ketchup bottle on the table and the Tank turned around.

Frozen, Reggie did not know what to do. He could try to pounce away but he had to crouch first which would take time. The Tank charged at him. Reggie flung himself to the side almost crushed by the monstrosity that once was human. The Tank screamed and lunged forward a second time, this meat was for him and no other zombie would get it.

"TANK!" shouted a man. Reggie looked over. A man in a white suit was aiming a shot gun at the both of them. The Tank turned his attention over to the man and lunged at him. The man jumped away and shot but that made the Tank angrier. It grabbed the suited man and was crushing him.

_I can't let this man die _Reggie made up his mind, it was foolish for him to do this but the pounced the Tank.

Furious the Tank let go of the man and threw Reggie across the diner. Reggie smashed into a wall and fell over.

_Augh fuck me... _And he lie still.


	3. Chapter 3

**This part will be in Nick's perspective since on want he just witnessed but tell your friends about me! I just began on fanfiction lol, thedarkwolf14 out.**

He ran and ran he couldn't believe what he just saw. Zombies were relentless killers but he was sure of what just happened.

That hunter saved his life.

He met up with the other 3 survivors in the safe room Ellis, Rochelle and Coach (His friends call him that)

"Nick!" Rochelle was relieved to see him back. "Did you find anything?

"Yes but a Tank found it before me"

"Then how come you aren't dead then?" Coach asked "You couldn't of killed that Tank yourself."

He decided not to tell them about the strange hunter, they were already confused on why he survived the Tank attack.

"I didn't kill it. I sneaked away before it saw me."

"Good to see your okay though." Ellis said

"Yeah but I'm still hungry." Coach added "A big mans gotta eat."

"Then lets gather up all the med kids and ammo you can find and set out." Rochelle got up and started searching the room.

_If we find that hunter again I want to see if it is nice _Nick thought _I'm sure it was trying to help me._

Reggie was surprised not to wake up dead or not to wake up at all.

He was still in the same place as where he was thrown by the Tank and he was in alot of pain.

He quietly got up and looked around, the Tank had left and the diner was empty.

He saw a giant Ham and decided to help himself to it. It tasted homemade and was delicious. He didn't eat for a while and he would never eat another human, zombie or not.

Reggie was glad that the man got away but he wondered where the Tank went. It probably left since it thought Reggie was dead and couldn't catch up to the white-suited man.

Reggie left the diner and looked around, he heard a Smoker nearby coughing away and a Witch crying her eyes out.

He had to admit he was scared shitless of the Witches. Whenever a survivor (or him if he wasn't to careful) startled her she let out a high pitched scream, similar to one he heard on the computer when his wife got him to play a game where you navigate through a tough maze only to be startled by a face and a scream at the end.

He pounced on top of a building and pounced to a higher building

_AUGH! _Reggie couldn't handle the pain he was in. He had to get to Mercy Hospital

**I know Mercy Hospital is in the first Left 4 dead but its kind of a crossover so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mercy Hospital isn't too far from here _Reggie saw it from afar. The night city was beautiful but the people (if you can even call them that) aren't.

He pounced toward the hospital trying not to exert himself too much. The Tank didn't hurt him too bad, it was more focused on the white suit man so it didn't throw him hard.

He landed in front of the hospital and entered, it was deserted of course but there wasn't any zombies at all _Strange _he thought _There would probably be nurse zombies or something here. _Then before he could react he was knocked out and dragged into a room.

Reggie opened his eyes and found himself in the ER room. He looked around and saw regular hospital tools. Scalpels, face masks and other items.

"So your awake aren't you?"

He looked up and saw a man in a nurse outfit wearing a face mask.

"You zombies make me sick" he said "But I've finally caught myself a Hunter."

Reggie tried to break free but he was tied to the operating table.

"The infection gives every zombie a unique power and I've yet to see how a Hunters ticks."

He was right all zombies do have unique things they can do like Smokers shoot there tongues and Spitters shot corrosive acid out there mouths.

Reggie looked to they side and to his horror he saw it. Different zombie bodies lying in the corner that have been cut open and inspected. All of them Witches, Jockeys the whole lot. Reggie wondered how he caught them but he managed to.

"So lets take a look shall we?" The man grabbed a scalpel and started towards him. Reggie had to get out he looked over and saw a canister. It read DANGER HIGHLY FLAMMABLE. He recognized it from Shop class he took when he was in high school, it was Acetylene

He could just reach it with his foot so he kicked it over and it landed on the guys foot. He screamed and threw the scalpel in the air. Reggie caught it and cut the ropes binding him to the chair.

He got up and started to run. The man got up and took out a handgun "Your gonna take a short trip to hell you rotting roach!" he shot the gun but that's all it took. He didn't realize that the Acetylene can had leaked . Flames erupted everywhere and the man had caught on fire.

_Let me know what hells like. _Reggie tried to leave the building but the exit was blocked by and wall of fire. The only way was up and he had to get to the rooftop.


	5. Chapter 5

_So many stairs_ Reggie was running up the Mercy Hospital stairs. The fire was spreading and he had to run faster.

He already tried the elevator but it was down. _Obviously _he thought _things aren't going to be easy _He got to the third floor and saw a medkit. He grabbed it and started running again. The medkit was the real reason on why he was here in the first place, he didn't expect meaning that psycho.

He kept on running up the stairs. The stairs seemed endless but he made it to the roof. The only thing he didn't plan out was how would he get down?

The survivors were running through the street shooting zombies left and right. Ellis found pain pills and passed them to Coach. Rochelle shot a Smoker that had Nick. Doing regular survivor things. But then Rochelle had stopped and was staring at something. "What is it Ro?" Ellis asked "Look." Rochelle pointed at Mercy Hospital.

Half of it was engulfed in flames and it looks like it wouldn't be standing to much longer.

"We'll have to steer clear." Coach advised "When that thing comes down the whole city will be in flames." They ran to the mall adn found exactly what they were looking for.

Reggie could feel the heat under his feet. _The fire must be right below me! Shit! _He looked around and saw a banner hanging from the hospital connected another building. He couldn't get down any other way so he had to do some tightrope walking.

He remembered this from his acrobatics. He would have to keep his feet perfectly still and the cable had to be right between his feet. He stepped onto the cable. Fear coursed through his body, he would do this all the time at the circus but there was a net to catch him in the case he did fall but not here.

_Fuck well here we go_ he put his other foot in front of him. _Just don't look down don't look fucking down. _He kept on walking careful not to look down. He was halfway through when it happened. Mercy hospital gave way and tumbled. The banner snapped and he was falling. He quickly gabbed the rope and swung to the other building.

He hit the wall pretty hard reminding him of his wounds. He climbed the rope and reached the top of the building.

_Oh my God I did it. Nice_ Reggie took out the medkit and wrapped the bandages around him. He felt better adn looked down. He saw a bail of hay. He jumped down and did a front flip. _I feel like Ezio Ferenze de Auditore! _He landed and jumped out. Looking back at the wreckage he realized soon the whole city would be up in flames.

_Not my problem_ And he continued down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick grabbed the last gasoline can "Here you guys!" He threw it to Coach who proceeded to dump it in the cars tank. "All right everyone get in!"

Ellis got in and started it Rochelle got in then Coach got in last. Nick was about to get in but a Charger grabbed him adn ran in out of the mall.

"NICK!" Rochelle yelled but too late he was gone.

Reggie was enjoying himself, pouncing around from building to building practicing his jumps. He heard a noise, it was a scream. He went to investigate.

He saw a charger pounding something or someone. He took a closer look and saw it was the man he saved from the Tank in the diner. He pounced down.

He tried to say stop to the Charger but all that came out was a growl. The Charger looked back and saw him but he continued to pound the man. Reggie pounced on the Charger and continued to claw its neck.

The Charger backed off and ran away.

Nick got up and looked at Reggie. Nick didn't know what to say, this was the second time the hunter had saved him.

"Thank you." Was all that Nick could say Reggie took Nick's hand and shook it.

Rochelle came running out. "Nick look out! Hunter!" She fired a single shot. _My turn to save him_ Nick thought and stepped in front of Reggie. He took the bullet for him.

Reggie was shocked. He did not know what to do. Rochelle was even more surprised and ran over to Nick. Reggie knelt down to see if Nick was okay. Ellis and Coach ran out as well.

"Oh my god Nick I'm so sorry!" She took out her medkit and wrapped the bandages around the wound. "I know CPR!" Ellis shouted out. "That won't help a bullet hole." Coach added.

But then Coach and Ellis noticed Reggie. And started to take out there guns.

"Don't shoot him!" Rochelle protected him. "Why not?" Ellis asked.

Rochelle looked at Nick "Because.. well I don't know but Nick protected him so he may be different"

Reggie looked down at Nick his breathing seemed to be okay he will live.

_Thank you_


End file.
